


A Strong Heart and a Broken Mind(Abandoned/Will Not Finish/Have Fallen Out of the Fandom)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Lance (Voltron), M/M, My First Fanfic, prisoner lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance and his lion have been captured by the Galra. It’s been five months since he was last with the paladins. Everyone is on their last straw and things are looking bleak for Team Voltron. Keith, having secretly been in a relationship with Lance for a month before his capture, is affected the most. Shut off and quiet, Keith struggles with a broken promise and holding back the urge to search for Lance himself. The rest of the team in pain as well as they deal with an unpredictable Keith, stronger foes and doing everything without Voltron. Meanwhile, Lance is hidden away and undergoing his own changes(Mostly from the perspective of the paladins).This is set before the Blades of Marmora arc in season 2.





	1. Remains of the Day

   The place was a never-ending maze of plants, dirt and rocks. Alien vines in multiple shades of purple, blue and green looped around branches and hung down like thick curtains, making visibility low. The path barely present as the ground was littered with all types of obstacles, thus making it near impossible to navigate through without tripping. But none of the strange, almost surreal, scenery was on his mind as Keith raced back to his lion, clutching a special drive in his hand.

   He tried his best to be as stealthy as possible and not get into any confrontations, but that failed horribly. Keith managed to retrieve the drive needed and sneak past the guards. It was the horrible amount of vegetation on the planet that got him caught. He tripped over a root and fell right into the eyes of the Galra. He would’ve continued fighting back but he was alone and outnumbered, the drive more important at the minute. They needed this information and Keith wasn't planning to fail.

   Keith vaulted over an unreasonably large root, latched onto a branch and swung a few feet forward through a wall of thin vines towards a clearing. Underestimating the strength and potential of the vines, he became entangled in them. With no time to waste, he tried to fight his way out of the determined grip of his 'captor'. A startling laser blast zipped by, nearly blasting Keith in the face. He quickly turned his head to spot the source.

   The Galra soldiers had caught up to him and were merciless in their shooting as they rushed towards him. Keith grunted as he managed to snatch his hand free of the vines. He quickly grabbed his dagger to cut himself free, the thickness of the vines another underestimation, ”Come on, come on!” Keith sawed as fast as he could. He suddenly yelled out as a laser skimmed his arm, causing him to drop the dagger. He couldn’t clutch the excruciatingly painful wound with his other hand still trapped. Keith gritted his teeth as he looked at his pursuers who were now several feet away and closing.

   He breathed, more concerned about the success of the mission than his own pain, and reached for his dagger quickly. Keith dropped to the ground and onto his wounded arm. A laser from the flurry of shots had blasted the vine holding him captive. He scurried to his dagger and sheathed it before scrambling to get up, only to be forced back down by a large boot. They had caught him.

   The soldier pinned him down with his knee and snatched Keith's arms back. Keith nearly crushed his teeth trying to hold back a scream from the stretching of his wound. He couldn’t make a distress call due to the communication disruption of the planet. The soldier pushed him down more, nearly burying Keith’s face into the oddly warm and mushy dirt. The soldiers discussed among themselves on what to do with their new captive, Keith writhing hastily to get out from under the soldier’s weight. He was almost free before being cracked against the head with one hardy hit from the back of a gun. He groaned as consciousness left him and he fell limp.

   Keith’s eyes opened wide. He was surrounded by an uneasy darkness. Whispers circling him and overlapping one another. It was cold and desolate, full of despair. Chills running up and down his spine. Keith breathed heavily as he peered around trying to find anything in the dizzying void. He tried to take a step forward but he was caught in some sort of dense muck. He could barely move. Keith tried to get free but instantly stopped when a slightly familiar but wispy voice called out his name.

    _‘Keith…’_

   Keith glanced around, looking for the source, "Who's there!? Show yourself!” His heartbeat picked up and he became even more uneasy.

    _‘Keith…you left me…why…? I thought you loved me…’_

   “What are you talking about!? Who are you!? Show yourself! Face me!” Keith nearly strained his voice as he felt a deep pain in his chest. He had no idea why it was there, but it was heavy and it felt as if it were causing him to sink more into the muck.

   Keith suddenly felt a cold and slim hand gently touch his cheek, he fluttered his eyes and right in front of him stood Lance. He was pale, hair a mess and eyes a deep, dark pit of nothingness. He looked almost dead. Keith trembled, eyes watering. Painful memories piling up in his mind as he gazed at what was practically a ghost.

    _‘I knew you’d forget me…’_ Lance's tone was low and sad, his voice a chilling whisper.

   Keith shook his head and tried to grasp Lance’s ice cold hands, they passed right through, ”Lance…” Keith looked at Lance, tears spilling from his eyes as his voice cracked. Lance began to drift away, further from Keith, ”No, don’t leave me! I remember you! I haven’t forgotten! Please!” Keith tried and tried to push through the muck but he only fell deeper and deeper, Lance slowly disappearing from his already blurry sight. Keith stretched out his arm as far as he could to reach Lance, but now everything was dark again as he descended further into the muck. His hand slowly following.

   “How long do you think he’ll be out for, Coran?”

   “I’m not sure. Only time will tell.”

   “Let’s just be glad he’s back and not severely hurt.”

   "Shiro’s right. Pidge, did you find anything on that drive yet?”

   “Not yet princess, just a bunch of junk.”

   “It better have not been a set up.”

   “Don’t worry Allura, I doubt it was.”

   “Well we don’t know if our intel was truly trustworthy…”

   “Allura, we can trust him-”

   “Aha!”

   “Did you find anything Pidge?”

   Keith groaned as he stumbled out of the healing pod, not noticed by everyone as they were focusing on Pidge and her laptop. He held his head and stood still for a second, quietly letting out a breath as he wiped away a single tear.

   “Keith!” Hunk appeared from what seemed like nowhere and scooped Keith up in a bear hug. The others finally noticed and made their way over, ”Easy there Hunk, don’t want to squish him.” Shiro’s voice called out.

   Hunk blinked and chuckled awkwardly as he set Keith down. Keith gasped for air and leaned forward, Shiro by his side to steady him. Hunk rubbed the back of his head, ”Sorry Keith, did I hurt you?”

   He shook his head slowly, "I'm fine.” Shrugging off Shiro, with a little too much force, Keith stood up fully. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the healing pod room. The others gathered around him with slight concern but overall happiness for him waking up in good condition.

   Keith sighed and held his head again, trying to fully awake from the nightmare and soothe his pulsing headache, ”So, what happened?”

\------------------------------------------------

   As Coran quickly checked him over on the examination table brought in, the others explained what happened after Keith was knocked out. Keith simply nodded and stayed quiet. Apparently, he was taking longer than expected so Pidge and Hunk were sent out to see if the plan had failed. Luckily, they guessed right and managed to rescue him and his lion. Healing his wounds and retrieving important information regarding Galra prisons, weaponry shipment and even a few plans from the drive taken, with still some information yet to be discovered. Keith was just relieved they managed to get the drive intact. The more locations and intel they received about the Galra, the better.

   "-and we almost weren't able to get your lion. Had to blast away nearly half the forest." Pidge explained, adjusting her glasses, "Just when I was starting to like plants too." She gave a short 'heh' to try and lighten the mood.

   "mhm." Keith responded in a dull tone, nodding once more. His expression blank.

   Coran messed with his mustache a bit as he spoke, having finished examining Keith, "Well looks like not much damage was done. But I suggest being easy on your arm. You're lucky it wasn't blasted off! Their guns have certainly improved." Even though his words had a light tone set to them, they were still laced with bits of worry.

  "Alright." With a quick pace, Keith slid off the examination table and left for his room. He avoided eye contact as his gaze was fixed forwards. Once he exited, the group gave one another worried looks. Knowing there was nothing they could do, they all reluctantly returned to their previous tasks. Shiro watched the door with concerned and pained eyes. He wished to console Keith, to be there for him and help ease the pain of losing Lance. But just like everyone else, he knew he couldn't do anything but aggravate the already hurting paladin.

   Four, now five, months have passed since Lance was taken from them. No matter where they searched or how hard they fought, they couldn't find him or his lion. As time passed, everyone became more and more uneasy. No leads. No clues. Nothing. It was like Lance was wiped off the face of the universe, never to return. This took its toll on everybody, especially Keith.

   It started as determination and burning rage. It was as if Keith's eyes and ears were constantly closed. He would burst out at random and yell about how they were wasting time. He would constantly go rogue, trying to sneak off to search himself or go on full rampages when attacking Zarkon's forces. At one point Keith chased down a single soldier and threatened to kill him(almost doing so in the process) if he didn't spill information about Lance's location.

   All of the paladins were clueless as to why Keith was acting the way he was. Sure he and Lance had become closer, but this behavior was unbefitting even Keith. It was so unpredictable and terrifying, no one could approach him. Not even Shiro himself, something he still regrets currently. It wasn't until a serious injury that had Keith out of action did they gather the courage to ask and find out what was the reason behind his insanity. It was also the one moment Keith couldn't rip their heads off, literally.

   Shiro crossed his arms and hung his head low. He felt so blind and foolish every time the memory of Keith breaking down into tears at the constant pressuring of the group came about. It was the most unexpected reaction any one of them could think of. Shiro has seen Keith cry before, but this time was very different. Through the sniffling and hiccupping, it was revealed all of the unbridled rage and rush to save Lance, was all from love. Shiro never understood how he didn't realize they were secretly dating for a month. He thought he knew Keith like the back of his hand, seems like he had a lot more to learn.

   Soon after Keith's breakdown, he shut himself off from everyone. He put up walls even Shiro couldn't break down. The only time he showed emotion since his shut down was when a stressed and over-exerted Pidge claimed Lance was dead. Hunk, Allura and Shiro combined had to hold Keith back from attacking her. Pidge and Keith's relationship strained and managed to barely hold, but it soon smoothed out. After that, any mentions of Lance around Keith were hesitant now.

   Trying to clear his mind, Shiro put the memories to the side and rubbed his temples. Keith was stubborn, but he always came around. But it has been three months since Keith's shutdown and Shiro was very concerned and doubt began to fill his brain every time he saw Keith in his current condition. He wanted to help him so bad, but Shiro was only pushed away. He wasn't sure how long this would last or if it would end.

   Suddenly jolted out of his thoughts, Shiro nearly fell back when Allura shook him with great strength, "Shiro? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" She focused her eyes onto his face, concern filling them. They were the only ones in the room now. The others having left quite some time ago.

   After composing himself, Shiro sighed, "Yeah, just...lost in thought."

   "Was it about Keith?" Ever since Keith's shutdown, Shiro was more reserved and usually zoned out. Allura did her best to at least keep Shiro in high spirits. Team Voltron needed their leader more now than ever, and she wasn't going to let them falter like before.

   "Yeah." Shiro trailed off as he made his way to the steps beside one of the healing pods and sat down, head in hands, "I'm just, at a loss. What do I do? I've tried everything and it's like he's...dead."

   Allura walked over and sat beside Shiro, placing a caring and gentle hand on his shoulder, "We are all worried about him. All we can do is let him be for now." She tried to give her best reassuring smile, failing slightly as her own worry peeked through.

   "Allura, do you think we'll ever find him? Do you really think Lance could be..." Shiro couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want to entertain the thought of Lance being gone forever.

   Allura went silent. She folded her hands and watched the floor, "I...I can't say. I want to believe he is out there, somewhere, ready for us to rescue him. But with our recent failures and no leads...I can only assume the worse." Her voice cracked and her eyes dampened. The paladins were her family. Losing just one member was painful. Even more so when the chances of them being alive were thinning. Allura knew the ruthlessness of the Galra and the result of their actions. Just imagining Lance, who was annoying at times but overall still a good and caring person, suffering at the hands of them was enough to cause her eyes to water and her heart to sink.

   Shiro carefully wrapped an arm around her and hugged her from the side, trying his best at comfort, "I'm sorry Allura, I shouldn't have said anything. I--" He was cut off by a soft 'no'.

   "It isn't your fault. I just, lost composure for a tik there." She gave a false smile, cheeks wet from the tears. Allura wiped them dry and abruptly stood up, "We'll find him. I'm sure of it." With that she hastily left the room, not wanting to break down in front of Shiro.

   Shiro sighed and sat there, alone. His attention now on his robotic arm, with some very old memories resurfacing, "Be strong for us all Lance, please."

\-------------------------------------------------------

   A few hours have passed since Keith awakened. The red paladin had decided to stay in his room, and also miss dinner which was just a few minutes ago. Not being the first time Keith has done this, Hunk was now preparing a plate for him. Even though they don't talk much, he still cared for Keith and wasn't going to let him sit back and starve. No matter how sad he may be.

   After adding the last bit of seasoning, Hunk proudly held the plate up and smiled a bit as he examined it. He knew he couldn't make Keith fully happy , but Hunk wasn't going to abandon him. Hunk knew Keith did enjoy the meals that he had made for him, he even saw Keith smile a bit one time. It warmed his heart to do this service for his friend.

   Hunk sighed as he made his way to Keith's room, walking carefully so as not to drop anything. He paused in front of the door and knocked lightly, waiting for a response.

   Nothing.

   "Keith? I have your food." He knocked again, still nothing.

   "I'm coming in okay? Say something if I shouldn't." Hunk waited for a few seconds before entering. Keith's room was nearly empty save for his jacket hanging up on the wall, an old purple paper chain dangling above the bed, and a small table beside the bed. Hunk moved over to the bed with a small and caring smile, "Hey buddy, I made a plate for you."

   Keith was curled up, earbuds in with music playing and arm under his pillow. His eyes were closed as well. Hunk set the plate down on the mini-table and carefully nudged Keith. Out of nowhere, Keith bolted up out of the bed-dagger drawn-ready to attack. Hunk screeched and leaped backwards a few feet.

   "Friendly! Friendly! I'm a friendly!" Hunk waved his arms sporadically in front of him. Keith stared at him before sighing and sitting down. He paused the music and removed the earbuds, "Sorry." Hunk peeked out from behind his arms and stood up fully, "I-It's fine, really. I, uh, brought you some food. Since you skipped dinner." He gestured to the plate on the mini-table, still a bit shaken from the fright.

   "Oh, thanks Hunk." Keith's voice was still monotone, his face unreadable. It was quite unsettling.

   Hunk messed with his hands, standing awkwardly, "So uh...how are you feeling?" Keith shrugged, not making eye contact. Hunk noticed Keith's hand inch under the pillow but said nothing on it.

   "I see..." Hunk trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced around the room. He always tried to talk with Keith, to get something other than a blank face and emotionless words. He felt guilty whenever he just tried to go with it. Keith was obviously hurting and Hunk just wanted to do all he could to make things a little better for him. If he didn't try to chat, Hunk would do small things to make Keith comfortable. He even brought in the mini-table for when Keith ate in his room. Hunk didn't want to smother him either so he gave him space when needed.

   "I'll be off now, do you need anything before I go?"

   Keith glanced at the food, not moving, "No. Thanks though."

   Hunk nodded and took his leave. Once out of the room, he slouched down and let out a long breath as he walked, "Well that was tense." Not noticing Shiro, Hunk walked straight into him. Hunk leapt back, not expecting someone to be in front of him.

   Shiro jumped a bit before quickly preventing Hunk from falling back by grabbing him. Pulling Hunk up, Shiro overlooked him to make sure he wasn't hurt, "Hunk! Are you alright?" Shiro looked at his face, it was like he had seen a ghost. Hunk breathed out and held his chest, straightening up, "You guys have to stop jump-scaring me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

   "Wha--?" Shiro sighed, "So you're fine?"

   "Maybe, I'm pretty sure ten years of my life got shaved off though." Hunk pouted, eyeing Shiro.

   Shiro took a step back, "Sorry! I didn't see you, I was kind of...spaced out. Were you just with Keith?How is he?"

   "He's fine, sort of. Well he's the same as always, quiet, monotone, stuff like that. But he's in good health and eating! Well I think he's eating, I just kind of set the plate down and left. I think he just wants to be alone right now." Hunk looked at Shiro who had a worried expression, wanting to try to speak to Keith.

   "Okay...I'll be off then." Shiro walked past Hunk hastily, only slowing down by Keith's door. He stared at it before shaking his head and continuing his walk down the corridor. Hunk gave a concerned gaze before going his separate way as well. Hunk just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted Keith to be back to normal, Shiro to be happy and for Lance to return safe and sound. He wanted to see everyone smile and be one big family again. Was that too much to ask?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

   Pidge was in the lounge, sitting cross-legged and fiercely typing away on her laptop. Her focus only on the screen in front of her as she worked to decipher the rest of the drive. It held quite the amount of information, some not so important. But the rest? It was the most vital information the team had obtained in months. There were lists of prison locations no one knew existed, oddly named projects and even future plans. Why they kept such important things on an easily accessible device was a mystery. It could be a trap or just a way to throw a potential hacker off. Why it was stored in a small, low-security, facility on a random planet was also a mystery. At this point, Pidge didn't care. If it meant finding any type of lead on Lance, it was worth it. The paladins were prepared for mostly anything. They had to train harder and be smarter to make up for the, hopefully temporary, loss of Voltron.

   Missions were very difficult, sometimes near impossible. They had also just formed a shaky alliance with a Galra group dubbed the Blades of Marmora, thanks to Shiro. Pidge was sure they only helped the search for Lance just so they could form Voltron and fight. Despite them being against Zarkon, there was still a bit of trust issues between the paladins and the Blades. Pidge usually stayed in the sidelines with those matters. She was more concerned with finding Lance. She felt that she owed him, that she owed everyone. Pidge felt that this was her fault, even though her brain told her that wasn't true, she still felt it deep down. If only she was smart enough, acted quick enough. If only she was just less selfish.

   Pidge rubbed her temples and grumbled under her breath. Her job as a paladin had become so much more tougher. She ached more, was more stressed out and she swore she had lost at least a few hairs. Luckily, she still had her technology to brighten her day. No matter how tough the code or how advanced(or primitive) the tech, she still found some solace in it. It helped her escape the irritation of others and the mess of a situation the paladins are currently in. But despite the level of things, she never gave up. No matter how hopeless things seemed or how beat up she became, Pidge didn't give up. She had to find Lance. For the team, herself and especially Keith. She was losing too many of her family to Zarkon. Even though she rarely admits it, she loved the paladins as if they were her own family. They all stuck together and had each other's backs. They were there for each other, even if they still didn't know everything about one another.

"Another one down..." Pidge had deciphered another code, a bit proud of herself. Looking over it for good measure, her eyes suddenly lit up, "No way...I-Is it possible?" She scanned over it several times before letting out half a chuckle and smiling wide, she set her laptop down and jumped up cheering, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe this!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her screen. Pidge blinked, tugging at her hair, "I have to tell the others." With that, she leapt up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to find the others. This news could change everything.


	2. End of a Disaster

    Shiro was in the main room, examining the holomap of a random solar system. He rubbed his eyes, exhausted. It had been only about an hour or two, but standing practically motionless with one's eyes wide open is bound to make one tired.

    Shiro let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes again before switching to another solar system. He had been analyzing the maps, checking for anything he may have missed in past examinations. There were logged prison locations, red x's over the searched ones, Galra territories that were either reclaimed, yet to be reclaimed or failed attacks and nothing over the ones yet to be visited. Each location had been searched and some attacked to the best of the team's ability. Said searches, unfortunately, causing an increase in enemy defenses. As a result, the team's actions dwindled and they focused more on evasion and defense. They had to stay under the radar now. More so than before.

    The fact everyone relied so much on Voltron personally hurt Shiro deep down. Who knew Voltron was that important? Apparently so important that the tables completely flipped when the giant mech was no longer able to be formed. Shiro felt like a failure of a leader sometimes. He felt that he didn't train well enough or guide the paladins effectively. He felt responsible for the loss of Lance and his lion. If only he wasn't so cocky, rash and stupid. Shiro balled up his fists, holding back his urge to punch the nearest thing. He couldn't forgive himself for this and it was tearing him up inside.

    The thoughts in his mind echoed: _It was all his fault. Every part. Every little bit_ , "All my fault...all my fault...All. My. Fault." His hand begun to glow with energy as his emotions and thoughts were ready to burst out. Shiro frowned, shoulders tensing and eyes shutting tightly.

    He began to tremble as another thought wandered into his mind. If Shiro felt this bad, how must Keith feel? He worried very much for the red paladin. The dirty looks Keith gave him at times, the lack of eye contact and just the overall aura of negativity made Shiro feel even more guilty. He could easily tell Keith blamed him for the loss of Lance. But to Shiro, it seemed justified. How could such an incompetent leader not be looked down by his teammate?

    Shiro let out a few small breaths, attempting to calm down. His hand stopped emitting energy, and his shoulders eased. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the holomap. He needed to stay calm, collected and focused. For the team. For Lance. He'd never get anywhere with this type of thinking. Shiro couldn't just rid himself of the haunting thoughts, but he could push them over to the side with his other demons. At least for now.

    Shiro shook his head and tried to keep focus on the holomap. Just as he was heading to another section of said map, frantic footsteps neared closer from the corridor. Shiro turned his head to the door in confusion. Pidge burst through, breathing heavily, "Shiro! You...you..." Pidge leaned on her knees and steadied herself. Shiro instantly rushed over, "Is everything okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" He checked her over for any injuries, worried as to why she looked so disheveled and out of breath.

    Pidge looked up at Shiro, a joyful and wide smile plastered on her face. Tears were streaming down as her eyes practically twinkled with pure happiness, "Shiro...you won't believe what I found."

\-------------------------------------------------

    After gathering everyone to the main room, Pidge was explaining what she had found on the drive(after calming down of course). The encrypted message had read: 'Blue Lion, Relocate to Eskor System.' It had been only a few words, but that was all they needed for now.

    Pidge finished her explanation, hopes rising within everyone present. They couldn't keep the smiles from creeping onto their faces. Keith was a bit farther back, arms crossed and face hidden as he gazed at the floor in thought.

    Allura looked at the holomap, "So that was all you could find related to the Blue Lion or Lance?" Pidge nodded, "Yeah, but it's a start. There's a chance that Lance is near the Blue Lion. And even if he isn't, we still get the lion back. Maybe even figure out how they hid it so well."

    "But we can't be too hasty." Shiro walked forward as he looked at the holomap again, "This system is small, all the planets are inhabitable and extremely dangerous. Are you sure this isn't a misdirection?" Shiro was being as careful as possible, avoiding the urge to rush into action.

    "About 99% sure. It is weird how such valuable information was so easy to access, but we have had no leads until now." Pidge shrugged a bit, "But it's worth a look."

    Coran stepped up, messing with his mustache, "We do have drones that can survey the area so we don't have to go there ourselves to investigate. But I do wonder, if they do have the Blue Lion-an extremely valuable and part of Voltron itself-why are they dumping it in a system with planets not even the best of ships could land on? They certainly can't be just...throwing it away! Could they? I mean, they can't get into it so, why not? But then it would be unguarded and up for grabs. Or what if---"

    "Coran! Please, stay focused." Allura looked at him with a tired expression, "We are all aware of the many...bad...possibilities that could be, but we need to look with optimistic eyes."

    "Sorry princess, you know how I---"

    "Coran is right to be paranoid. We can't just charge in like we did before all of this mess. We need to be careful, smart and be ready for anything." Shiro crossed his arms.

    "Well thank you Shiro but I---"

    "Don't you think I know that? We can't just sit back and take several weeks, or even months, to just plan while the Galra are doing who knows what with the Blue Lion! For all we know, Lance could be there as well! This could be our one chance to find something on him, or better yet: find _him_!" Allura had raised her voice slightly as she stepped towards Shiro.

    "Guys I didn't mean to start this, I was just being my usual paranoid---"

    Shiro frowned and stepped towards Allura, "I want to find Lance as much as everyone, but we can't risk screwing everything up! What do you think would happen if they found out we knew even a part of what they were up to? We would never be able to find anything at all after that!"

    Coran let out a defeated sigh, "I did not mean to start this..." The others watched, tense and awkward as Allura and Shiro bickered. Pidge sighed and tried to break up the argument, Hunk stepping in when that failed. Keith stayed silent as everyone else was soon caught in the argument.

    "Guys! Please, can't we just get along? There's---"

    "Hunk, I'm just trying to explain what we need is tactic."

     "Well you don't have to yell to do it!"

    "Pidge is right. You also don't need to be so pessimistic either."

    "Allura, I'm being realistic."

    "Immature is more fitting."

    "Pidge!"  
  
    "What Hunk? He is! They both are!"

    The bickering continued and only escalated. Keith sighed and finally glanced up, a scowl on his face. It was the one very rare time he showed emotion now. Possibly the only time in months he did so openly. Nobody took notice as they were busy arguing.

    "Guys..." His voice was low and clear, but went unheard. Keith breathed and glared at the group, "Guys." He was louder this time but still unheard. He grumbled a bit before taking a step forward and clearing his throat, "SHUT THE HELL UP." His voice practically boomed as it bounced off the walls. Everyone went silent and stared at him, shocked and a bit frightened at his sudden outburst after being so quiet.

    Keith kept his eyes on them, a fire burning deep inside, "I can't believe this. Any of this. We find the one clue in five months that could lead us to Lance, that could end all of this suffering and turn the tables in our favor, but what do you all do? You all fight. You all act like little children instead of working together like the team we're suppose to be!"

    Allura frowned, "What about you? You're doing nothing but sulking in the corner! At least we're attempting a plan." Allura instantly regretted saying that, the others tensing, "Keith I---"

    Keith balled up his fists, but kept his composure, "Plan? What plan!? A plan to sit around on your butts all day squabbling with each other? Lance is out there, waiting for m---us." Keith glanced down before looking back up at the group, "We just, need to figure something out...quickly but carefully..." His voice cracked a bit as he trailed off and crossed his arms, moving his gaze to the floor again.

    Silence filled the room before Hunk stepped up, "Keith's right guys...look at us. What happened? We never fight like this."

     Allura rubbed her arm and sighed, "We haven't been much of a team lately have we..?" She looked up at Shiro, "I apologize...I shouldn't have gotten so aggressive. We do need to think this out, not charge in without thought. I guess I got too excited."

    Shiro looked at her, "I'm sorry too. We also need to look on the brighter side of things. For morale. There is always a chance for anything. I just...we just need to be careful."

    Pidge sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry too guys, for you know." Pidge kept her apology short, "Um, what do we do now?"

     "Well..." Shiro glanced around. Keith had just left, the doors closing behind him. Shiro sighed and returned his attention to the team, "Let's...examine the situation more and then we'll figure something out." Everyone responded in a short nod and gathered again around the holomap.

\--------------------------------------------------

    Keith was trying his best not to stomp down the hallway, his hands in fists. A million thoughts ran through his head as he fully took in the situation. His heart beating like crazy.

    Keith's pace slowed and he stared down the empty corridor. If this information was legitimate, if everything went to plan, he could see Lance again. It's been so long, it felt like years almost. Keith took a step back, looking downwards. How would Lance react? Keith broke his promise, a sacred one at that. No telling what Lance has been through. He was probably missing a limb and maybe even forced to fight. But Keith just sat back in luxury, letting things play out. He tightened his fists, piercing the skin of his palms with his nails. A drop of blood leaked out. Guilt filled his heart, he felt sick.

    "Keith?" A gentle hand sat on Keith's shoulder. Keith jumped and turned around, it was Hunk, "Keith? Are you alright? You kind of, just left."

    "Yeah...I'm fine." He released his fists and avoided eye contact once more. The sickness fading from his gut.

    Hunk had a concerned look on his face. "Are you sure? You're...crying..."

    Keith touched his cheek, a few tears had escaped his eyes. He didn't even notice until now.

    Hunk stayed silent, watching Keith for a bit, concern rising in his gut as Keith was standing motionless as he stared at the floor. Hunk was now starting to feel unsettled, it was like he was looking at a pale statue, "...K-Keith? Still with me buddy?"

    Keith looked up at the yellow paladin, "Yeah, I just, need some time to myself."

    "You sure? We were just starting to set up a plan, we're going to need you."

    "...Fine. I'll be a few minutes." Keith leaned on the wall, arms crossed. Hunk nodded and headed back, he stopped and turned around, "Hey Keith? We're going to get him back this time." Hunk gave a light, caring smile.

    "...I hope so." With that, Hunk went back to the main room. Keith sighed, looking at his hand with the tiny cut on it and then at his nails. A low, half chuckle came out his mouth, "Lance was right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I had trouble with this chapter. Basically writers block. First, figuring out a title and then actually writing it.
> 
> The next chapter will be a flashback one, showing interactions between Keith and Lance. *insert tiny yay*
> 
> I think it came out half well. I didn't want to drag it on so it's rather short. What do you think?
> 
> My Tumblr: https://tazzykiki.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! The first chapter of my first fan-fic(but not first story written). I plan on going back through the paladin's memories either next or third chapters to explain more as to why they feel the way they do.
> 
> Is there anything I can improve on? I know there had to be at least one or two mistakes in there, I always tend to overlook something. How did I do the characters? Too ooc, too bland? Pidge was the hardest for me, mostly because I'm not too knowledgeable in tech and such and I don't want her saying mumbo jumbo. 
> 
> Basically, how did I do? Be honest. Really. Unless it's something like: 'This is s***! Kys!' then please keep quiet. But...yeah...tell me how I did. Please?
> 
> My Tumblr: https://tazzykiki.tumblr.com/


End file.
